1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suspension system assembly for use with a leaf spring suspension system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In vehicle suspension systems, the use of leaf springs and bolster springs is well known. For example one such use of a bolster spring is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,356 to Ekonen. Ekonen discloses a suspension system in which a leaf spring is carried by the undercarriage of the vehicle. A bolster spring is connected between each end of the leaf spring and the underlying end of the axles.
Another example of a vehicle suspension system that utilizes both a leaf spring and a bolster spring is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,723 to Choi. Choi discloses a suspension assembly for a vehicle having a leaf spring with a mounting block affixed to the end of the leaf spring. The mounting block is attached to a bolster spring, and the bolster spring is mounted to the vehicle frame with a bracket.
Both the Ekonen and Choi disclosures combine a leaf spring with a bolster spring to produce a suspension system that provides a smoother ride. However, in both of these disclosures the bolster spring is an integral part of the overall suspension system and can not be easily added to the system as an aftermarket item. It would be desirable, however, to have a method of retrofitting or mounting a bolster spring to an existing leaf spring suspension system without having to completely redesign the entire suspension system.
In early developments leading up to the invention, a layered rubber bolster spring was substituted for the hanger arm at the rear of a leaf spring such that the bolster spring was compressed to accommodate the upwardly flexing of the leaf spring that occurs when the wheel goes over a bump. This, however, provided unsatisfactory results in that it did not control the jounce, or roll of the vehicle chassis in relation to the axle, as well as desired. In addition, it required substantial modification of the entire suspension system.